1. Field
This invention relates to a radio communication device that communicates with an external device over a radio connection, and a method for establishing the radio connection between radio communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, radio connection techniques have been developed between electronic devices of different types by using, for example, a BLUETOOTH™ (hereinafter “BT”) standard radio communication system. Specifically, there are developed electronic devices such as wireless phones that receive digital audio signals over radio communication from, for example, portable audio players and replay the signals.
Meanwhile, BT-standard radio communication systems employ a radio communication connection method in which an electronic device such as an audio player, working as a master device, conducts a search for slave devices and selects an electronic device such as a headphone, from a plurality of detected slave devices for use as a communication connection.
According to conventional radio communication connection methods, such as BT-standard, an electronic device operating as a master device is configured with an operation method for establishing communication connection with slave devices. The operation method, however, requires the user to have access to an interface for inputting data or menu selection. Examples of-different types of interfaces may include a display device to display information, a mouse and/or a keyboard.
However, for certain devices, such as an audio headphone, it is very difficult to implement the operation method for the establishing communication connection therein. The reason is that the interface for certain devices may only a few LEDs (light emitting diodes) for a display device and a few buttons for an input device. Even when the operation method could be implemented, the small and limited interface makes users difficult to operate it.